Changing Moments
by KimberlyCullenPotter123
Summary: Walking through that brown front door with the little white flower felt so natural, I had been doing it for months. It was like a second home to me, a home I feel safe in. A home I feel loved in. A home I felt loved in.
1. Chapter 1

Every drop of rain that hit the windscreen felt like it was hammering against my heart, with blurry eyes and shaking hands I turn on the wipers, it barely makes a difference. I'm not sure if it's the rain or my tears that are making it impossible to see, but I just can't seem to make them stop.

The trees flying past the window already a blur, seem to just melt into one green mess as each tear hits the steering wheel. Each one representing sorrow, regret, anger and pain. I thought it I was prepared, that I knew what I was doing but I was a fool.

I should never have trusted someone that so many people warned me against, that so many people knew better than I did and I just disregarded their knowledge and experience and thought I had all the answers and that they knew nothing.

I thought it would be sweet; romantic even, I was wrong. Walking through that brown front door with the little white flower felt so natural, I had been doing it for months. It was like a second home to me, a home I feel safe in. A home I feel loved in. A home I felt loved in.

Felt, it's funny how quick something can go from being present tense to past tense. How quick change can happen. A matter of seconds, microseconds even. For life to go from being perfect to having your heart feeling like it's about to shatter into tiny little pieces that can never be pieced back together. For me it took approximately 3 minutes, 3 tiny little minutes waiting for 2 little lines to appear on that stupid stick. In those 3 minutes' anxiousness turned to joy and then joy turned to dread knowing I would have to tell him. But then that dread turned into hope and excitement, excitement for this new future and new adventure we would get to go on together which brought happiness.

A happiness that felt like it would never go away, it wasn't just like walking on cloud nine it was like being told you could live on cloud nine for the rest of your life. A feeling of being completely and utterly full and complete. Like nothing would ever make your life any more perfect. And nothing, no one would be able to bring you down from this high.

But everything that goes up, must come down. That's life's rule. Balance. Everything must have a balance, a counterpart. Tall, short. Happy, sad. Life, death. It's all about balance.

The balance of joy and happiness is misery and despair, and misery you feel, not only in your heart but in your bones, you feel it in the very essence that is you.

Misery hits you like walking into a brick wall, or walking into a room you had been in thousands of times to encounter something you never thought you would see in your life. Bedding that had been wrapped around your body more times than you could count while you stayed up talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. That stupid broken lamp on the bedside table, the one that you always forget is broken and reach to turn on in the mornings. The mirror opposite the bed that you always catch his eye in and he does that adorable little grin that lets you see the love in his eyes. Those little details they never changed, but the room felt different, wrong, almost like it knew that something has been done that can't be undone.

Shock came first, the look of surprise on their faces when I walked through that door and discovered them in bed together, clothes thrown across the floor in their haste, bed sheets rumpled and hair that was tousled from having fingers run through it repeatedly.

Guilt was next, it's not often that you find your fiancée in bed with your stepsister but I was surprisingly calm as I patiently waited for them to get dressed, both looking incredibly guilty and afraid of what would happen from here.

Paul was dressed first, trying to come over and hold me or comfort me but just the thought of him touching me with those hands made me physically feel sick, knowing where they had been, what they had been doing and touching made my skin crawl.

"Bella, please you have to listen to me it was a mistake, a stupid stupid mistake, this is the first time it happened and it'll be the last, she came here looking for you and we ended up in a stupid argument and then one thing led to another and I am so so sorry!" He was pleading with me to understand, and I could hear the words he was speaking but they weren't processing in my brain.

My entire world felt like it was caving in around me, I was here to announce something amazing, a new creation of life. A perfect little combination of him and I that would grow up in a happy home with little brothers and sisters and happy parents who were deeply in love, and now it all felt like the biggest lie in the world.

Leah was begging me too, saying something about hating Paul and not understanding why it happened, how she loves me and would never hurt me this way and all I can think about is the tiny life that's growing inside me and the awful decision I have to make from here.

"I'm pregnant" I end up blurting out as they are both trying to tell me their side of the story, both of them freeze and then a flicker of emotions passes on each of their faces. Pauls first showing complete ecstasy and love, then turning into dread and lastly into regret, I can see from his eyes that he understands exactly what has happened here today.

Leah was different, she just instantly started bawling, saying how sorry she was and that it was her fault, that she should never have let the argument get so heated but it's all just whooshing in my head, almost like I can hear the sound of my blood running through my veins. It's becoming too much; I feel like I can't get any air, I turn and go to the living room, the thought of sitting on that bed too much to handle.

They both follow me silently as I sit and try to process the fact that my life is turning to shambles around me and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

It's funny how all three of our lives have changed in this one instant and here we are, just sitting silently on the sofa exchanging blank hurt, sorrowful stares.

"Bella baby, you have to listen to me and think rationally right now, I love you. I have always loved you, I don't know why this happened today but it was a heated argument that just escalated and escalated, I can't tell you that I know why because I don't but all I know is that I love you and nothing like this will ever happen again" The more words he says, the faster the tears fall. The less oxygen I am able to get into my lungs, the more my heart is beating erratically and my mind is on overdrive.

"I can't believe you right now. I can barely look at either of you." I can hear in my own ears that I sound devastated and full of pain. I feel like my world is ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving that house and getting into the car was a blur for me, I remember the tears and the pain, the aching so deep inside that it felt like it was coming straight from my soul. The car ride home felt like it would never end, the road just kept going and winding. Almost like the thoughts inside my head, playing on a constant loop, screaming at me, like a protest rally where everyone is trying to speak all at once and you're only catching snippets of the sentences, before another one cuts it off. There wasn't any reprieve from them, I pulled the car into a lay by off the side of the main road, surrounded by trees and wildlife. I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears streaming, heart aching, I just screamed and screamed and screamed. At some point I must have left the car, my feet taking me to the forest, I'm not sure what I was looking for or looking to find but my legs wouldn't stop, they carried me further and further into the forest.

I was sitting on a log, just staring at the space in front of me, I could see animals in the trees happily going on with their life, they have no problems, no worries in the world. My tears at this point were mixing with the rain, I could only tell the difference because the tears were like lava against the freezing cold, the rain dripping from everywhere, I could feel it pooling on the tip of my nose, my eyebrows even my eyelashes, though possibly this could have been tears too. I'm surprised I felt the gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Bella" it was strange; you could hear the pity in that one little word. News travels fast between werewolves who can read each other's minds it would seem. The heat from the hand was almost too much, my body felt comfortably numb from the cold. I didn't want the heat, the embrace and I certainly didn't want the pity. I shrugged off his hand, feeling it drop from my shoulder was like feeling that sinking feeling all over again.

"it hurts Sam, it feels like my heart has been ripped completely out of my chest and ripped up in front of me. I know you came here with the intention of making me feel better but I feel that's impossible. It wont happen" I'm sure it would have come across a lot better if my voice hadn't cracked in the middle of the sentence, making me sound like a scared and hurt child.

Sam didn't say anything though, he just came and sat next to me on this log. I'm not sure how long we sat there, but it couldn't have been more than an hour until a big brown wolf came and laid by my feet. Still Sam said nothing, just nodded his head at the wolf and stayed silent. Slowly but surely after that more and more wolves just one by one surrounded me over the course of 2 hours, all sitting around me none saying a word. They would occasionally lift their head and look at me but after sighing they would lower their heads back to their paws. This small act, let me know they all still loved me, I was still family and no matter my status to any member of their pack I am family. Through no need or emergency, they were all here silently supporting me, surrounding me in their love. It was almost too much, I had stopped crying over an hour ago, just sitting staring at the woods around me but this small act meant so much more, that it was almost enough to start me off again.

"Bella, I know your hurting but you will catch your death if you stay out here, Emily has food on the stove, please just come inside where its warm and eat something. This isn't healthy for you or the baby" Sam's voice was smooth and calm, he wasn't trying to pressure me or push me. He was waiting for it to be my decision, one of the wolves, a light brown with patches of black came and nuzzled my neck, letting out a soft whine.

"Ok" My voice was hoarse as if it hadn't been used for 10 years, I didn't even sound like myself to my own ears.

Sam stood up first, wrapped a caring arm around my shoulder and pulled me along beside him as started the path to his house. I could feel the heavy paws hitting the ground beside and behind me, an army following a queen almost. This was my cavalry, my defending army. The slow walk to Sam's ended far too quickly, the small brown house that had pretty white windowsill pots with daisy's in them, came into view from the forest. I stopped where I was, a wet nose nudged my back and gave me the strength to keep walking. I thought I would have lost them as primarily this is Pauls family. The overwhelming feeling of relief knowing I wouldn't be losing the people I hold so dear to my heart, was incredible.

I could see Emily standing at the door of the house, waiting for me. She was beautiful, standing there bouncing foot from foot, arms twisted together in a pretty yellow sundress with rainboots. That's one thing about Emily, she never let the weather affect her, if she wanted to wear a dress in the pouring rain she would. Her long dark hair was glistening in the rain, swaying side to side as she bounced anxiously. The frown on her face did nothing to hide her beauty, despite the 3 long scars that travelled from the start of her left eyebrow down past her chin and onto her neck. I felt the pack slowly pull back the closer we got to Sam's presumably to change back in privacy.

Sam got to her before I did, giving her a big hug. Even as she hugged him, her eyes never left mine. When Sam released her, she came straight for me. Hugging Emily was like hugging your daddy after you fell over, it was impossible not to feel the comfort from it. That warm fuzzy feeling of being loved that came when you needed it most.

"Okay, first thing we are going to do is get you into the shower and changed into warm clothes. After that dinner should be cooked and you can have something to eat ok?" This was just like Emily, taking charge of the situation and making sure what needed to be done was done. She did it with a mothering edge, despite not being a mum. It made you just want to agree and comply with whatever she's asking you to do. I really wanted my mum right now, but Emily was a very good alternative to that.

Inside the shower, gave my time to get myself together, to remind myself that I am stronger than this. Standing under the warm spray felt so good, I didn't realise how cold I actually must have been. I stayed in there for about half an hour before I decided to leave, when I got out of the shower sitting on the counter, was a fluffy towel with a soft pair of jogging bottoms and what I assumed to be one of Sam's old tops from when he was in school. It wasn't big enough to have been from after his change. Feeling more comfortably now, I slowly made my way downstairs, stopping at the top. I could hear voices downstairs, more importantly his voice. I don't know why he was here, or what he was hoping to accomplish but I could hear Sam telling him to leave and give me some space.

He started shouting my name then, he obviously heard me leave the shower and knew I was standing at the top of the stairs. He wanted to talk, I couldn't hear or see Leah anywhere and I couldn't have been more grateful.

"Bella, please baby. Just talk to me. Please, if you want space then I'll give it to you, but please don't just shut me out. I will give you space I promise but I love you, and I know you won't believe me right now but just let me explain." He sounded desperate, it hurt my heart to hear him this way, it made me want to just completely forget everything that happened the past day and just go back to completely being utterly in love with each other. It was too late for that now though, my hearts aching with the difficult decision I knew I would have to face.

If you have enjoyed this story please let me know and leave a review, the more support I get the more eager I am to write! Thankyou so much!


End file.
